The Choices we Make
by eclispe2025
Summary: Akane lived on the Planet Arboria up until the Dominion found out about her race supplying the Exiles, chased from her home planet and losing her parents she is taken care of by First lieutenant Sam Boldwell, finally reaching Nexus with the rest of the Exiles, something goes wrong and nearly crushes what little is left of her will. Will she exact her revenge upon the dominion?


Hello everyone, this is a story I had decided to write because the story of the new MMO Wildstar just kinda felt a bit lacking. Never the less the game was excellent, and I even have most of the characters in this story made in the game. Now since the lore of Wildstar in terms of planetary years, age, etc… are a bit vague, I'm basing them off our own. And all of the dialogue and scene are of my own design, except for a few that try to stay true to the original story. Characters of my design are owned by me, characters designed by NCsoft and its publishers belong to their respective partners. If you have played the game you should recognize many of them. Also I think time in this game is also a bit vague so, im creating my own timeframe based off lore and the Wiki. (meaning no way do they have the entire city of Thayd and illium constructed to its metropolis setup in the short amount of time they have been on planet, so ill be as descriptive as possible) so enjoy this little preview.

This story will follow my main character Akane (or as I know her in game Akanechan). I reside on the Orias server and am online when im bored. (since I just hit lvl 50 at the end of July 2014). So now that introductions are done. Enjoy.

Akane lived on the Planet Arboria up until the Dominion found out about her race supplying the Exiles, chased from her home planet and losing her parents she is taken care of by First lieutenant Sam Boldwell, finally reaching Nexus with the rest of the Exiles, something goes wrong and nearly crushes what little is left of her will. She is then recruited by Aron "Deadeye" Brightland for her powers frowned upon by her race, she is trained by him to wield these power and in soon set out upon Nexus. Will she exact her revenge upon the dominion for taking everyone she loved from her or die trying?

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

Wildstar: The Choices we Make

Author: Eclipse2025

Prologue

"Akane!" an all too familiar voice shouts from the door to our room

I rise from underneath my blanket with a start almost hitting the ceiling with my head.

"Rise and shine, lil cupcake we got work to do."

"Kay." I reply as I remove my blanket, step down the step ladder and get dressed into my work clothes.

Slipping out of my pajamas; I slip into a dark blue long sleeve shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, brown boots as well as gloves and shoulder pad, and finally I attach my family heirloom silver tail ring near the end of my tail.

A few minutes pass and my roommate and guardian makes himself known again.

"You ready yet?" the Granok asks from the door once again.

"I'm coming!" I reply pulling my shoes on, and running my shoes on, and running for the door.

He lets out a deep sigh as I approach him.

"You forgot something, lil cupcake" he says pointing at my head.

"I did?" I reply going over my morning routine again in my mind.

"Your hair, you know it will get caught again, and we might not be able to pull you out this time…" he comments taking out a cigar and lighting it.

"Oh…" I reply the fear and bad memories filling my mind.

He exhales deeply releasing a long draw of smoke from his cigar, before walking in, opening the drawer underneath my bad, pulling out a dark blue ribbon and as gently as I've seen before grabs a chunk of my hair in one of his large boulder like hands. He takes the ribbon and ties it up in a tight ponytail.

"There now lets go, we are already late as is." He says as he steps past me into the doorway.

"Thanks." I say following along behind him.

"Fer what, lil cupcake?" he asks exhaling another drag of his cigar.

"For…" I try to say tears running down my cheeks.

"Hey, no more tears lil cupcake, and don't worry about it. It may not have been something I planned on, but I promised your pops I'd take care of you, now no more tears we won't have much time to eat, before we have to be on A deck to prepare for the jump."

"Jump?" I ask looking up at him curiously.

"Yeah, this whole fleet is about to hit light speed, taking us to some planet called Nexus."

"Nexus?"

"Yeah, some lost planet the Dominion have been looking for, but fortunately for us we found it first."

"So…"

"So, everyone has to prep the ship, before all non-essential personnel have to be put into cryo sleep."

"Oh…"

"And once we arrive, as long as everything goes according to plan, it shouldn't be too much of an issue getting everyone and everything planet side."

"Kay."

The rest of our walk to the cafeteria is in silence, that is until we reach our destination, where many of the other species are, from what I can see partying one last time before they are put into cryo sleep.

"Lieutenant on deck!" one of the human guards shout who is standing at the door.

The entire cafeteria goes silent in an instant as everyone stands at attention (to the best that they can) as the two of us walk in.

After taking another drag and exhaling, Sam finally decides to allow everyone to return to eating, or doing whatever they were doing.

"Carry on, cupcakes!" he shouts with me trailing behind him.

_First lieutenant Sam Boldwell, second in command to the arkship of the exile fleet, the gamblers ruin, A Granok from the planet Gnox, and from what I've gathered a good trusted friend to my parents before they died._

_I was only four years old when everything started to change, I was born in the forests on the planet Arboria, and one day a species we now know as humans landed in a spaceship, along with what appeared to us at the time golems with human characteristics._

_After some trading was done they stayed for a few days before they moved on and left. They would stop by many times over the next few years to trade and visit before leaving again for new adventures. A few years later after my tenth birthday we got a visit from another group of human, but these felt 'different.' We greeted them like we always did, but that's when things went sour. One moment it was peaceful next we know trees are turned to ash, explosions are going off, and our people are hitting the ground like hunted animals. It was an all-out battle for survival and we were the targets, and we still had no idea why our new friends turned on us. _

_My parents and I rushed to the house and using the radio, Sam had given them put out a call to our friends to try and get them to stop. After a few moments a response was gathered and real help was on the way. These where not our allies and we needed to fight back until all those that were able to be evacuated had been done so. The three of us made a mad dash to our queens' domain, Queen Myala's only to discover she was already preparing a distress call for help. Father informed her of the situation and gathering everyone that was able to fight did just that. We held back the human forces just fine until something we had never even dreamed of attacked us. Everything we threw at it did next to nothing against its indestructible armor._

_When we thought all would be lost as we watched our home become that of a barren wasteland, our friends appeared almost out of nowhere. The rescuers quickly loaded as many of us as they could onto the shuttles while our new enemies, the Dominion was preoccupied fighting off the battle-hardened Granok mercenaries, who were more than ready to settle an old score with the empire. _

_Even with every transport ship they had available, it soon became clear not everyone could be saved. Our Queen Myala had initially refused to abandon her people to the iron grip of the dominion or worse… She vowed to stay and fight for her beloved Arboria until the bitter end. But every single one of her advisors like the First Consort, Arwick Redleaf, begged her to reconsider, for the loss of our queen could very well mean the end of the our race. After much debate, a brokenhearted Myala finally agreed to board the transport for the good of the Aurin people, but promised the remaining Aurin she would one day return. _

_With her safely aboard the Exile fleet, we struggled to overcome the despair we felt leaving our homeworld, while slowly learning to adjust to life in space. We embraced the sciences and technology of our new friends, using our affinity with nature to tend and maintain the fleet's agricultural vessels. Despite the tragedy we had suffered, we were determined to survive and live on. The day would come when we could return to Arboria, drive out the hated Dominion, and reclaim our beloved homeworld._

_While accountability was taken to see who made it, and who was left behind on planet or dead. I began to think back. During the time that the Exiles visited and traded, my parent where exceptional farmers, we grew some of the best food on the planet and after they did business with the Exiles leaders they sat down and conversed about their adventures over a meal._

_After they would leave to return to their fleet, and then the evacuation of our planet had to take place. Sam protected me even though he never really knew me. And when my parents volunteered to assist with the evacuation they entrusted me to him._

_After every one was accounted for, all of the children from age 4 up to 17 were grouped together so our parents could find us. One by one each of the kids had disappeared until only a handful of us where left. Each time a name was called and a parent came, I was happy. But when a name was called and no one came. They were taken to the queen and remained with her. I was devastated. No parents meant some really hard times ahead. _

_Finally it came to my turn, Sam had to take care of some things but would be back before returning to his post._

"Akane Heartlove!"

Some murmurs spread over the crowd but no one stepped forward.

My name was called a second and third time before the queen stopped him and came to my side, just like she had done with the rest of the now orphaned children.

"Akane?"

I look up at her tears running down my cheeks, I bury my face in her stomach and weep.

"Wait!"

Everyone looks up at the visitor, as do the Queen and I. Through my tears I see Sam standing there completely out of breath.

"Sam?"

"Lieutenant?"

"Forgive me Queen Myala, but I was caught up."

"Is there any news?"

"Unfortunately no, but that is not why I am here."

"Oh?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Heartlove placed her in my care, before they began to assist in the evacuation of the planet. In their absence I will care for Akane."

"Will that be alright, I mean…"

"She will be no trouble at all mam, she will be in the best of hands."

"Thank you Lieutenant, now Akane Mr. Boldwell may be taking care of you now but that doesn't me you can't stay with us."

Sam gets down on one knee and holds out his hand. Somehow I just felt safe to be near him. Reluctantly I took his hand and he pulled me into a hug.

"Don't you worry anymore lil cupcake, I'll make sure those bastard Dominion pay for what they did." He vows as he puts me up on her shoulder."

"Lieutenant."

"Yes mam?"

"Since you will be caring for her, ill have one of my advisors give you information on diets, and other various things. I'll also forward any information that you may require for us to be of assistance."

"Thanks. We look forward to working with ya." Sam replies holding out his hand

The queen in turn shakes his hand and after some conversation Sam sets me down and the two of us depart for another section of the ship.

"Lieutenant!"

"Yes?"

The messenger stops for a moment to catch his breath before standing back up.

"Report."

"Sir! A message from Queen Myala."

"Ah good…" same says as he looks over the information for a moment.

"Thank you, you may return to your duties."

"Sir!"

Sam turns around and continues to read over the information until we arrive at a door.

"Mr. Sam?"

"What is it lil cupcake… oh right." Sam replies realizing his error and steps a bit further forward to allow the automatic door to open.

"Wow…"

"Come on I gotta go report into the commander before taking care of a few things and then head back to our quarters."

"Quarters?"

"Where you go to sleep, uh…"

"Your bedroom?"

"Yeah that's it."

"But…"

"Oh don't worry I have a bunk bed in there and that's where you will be sleeping."

"Really?"

"Yep, now come on, sooner we check in with the commander sooner we get done."

_Before I know it we are on the bridge, and Sam holds me close to him. Or I cling to him as he put it… he introduces me to the __Commander Durek Stonebreaker__ the commanding officer to the Arkship as Sam explained, The Gamblers Ruin._

_After relaying the information, the two of us head down to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat as Sam put it, before heading to his quarters and falling asleep._

Coming out of my thoughts here I am now at the end of the day, just finishing my shift down in the agriculture section of the ship, and I'm already feeling worn out.

An hour after my shift ends, Sam arrives through the teleporter from the command deck looking like he just had 'another' rough day.

"Been waiting long lil cupcake?"

"Nope, just a few minutes." I lied standing up of the crates I was usually seen seated on when waiting for him to arrive. I couldn't bear to tell him he was an hour late. Again.

"Well come on, we gotta go get cleaned up before the ship jumps tonight."

"Kay." I reply falling in alongside of him.

The two of us enter the teleporter and return to the housing area to take a shower and prepare for out final leg of our trip.

We exit the teleporter to the cryo chamber, and just as we arrive at my pod Sam hands me a bag.

"That's from your pops. You are not to open it til we get to Nexus."

"You mean…"

"No, not til we are Planetside."

"Okay…"

"Now whenever we arrive I'll be there when you wake up."

"Promise?" I ask as I get comfortable in the pod.

"Promise. Though I don't know how long it will take for us to arrive, so some things may feel different when you wake up."

"Kay."

Just as Sam is about to seal me in I decide I had better say something, just in case.

"Sam?" I say just as he turns around to walk away.

"What is it, lil cupcake?" He asks looking back at me.

"I…"

"I love you too, lil cupcake." He finishes stroking my face tenderly with his hand.

"Now, I'll see you when you wake up."

"Kay."

And just like that the pod is sealed and I feel nothing.

A/N: Cryo freezing here will assume characters still age, only slower than normal.

_As I sleep, in what Sam referred to as sus… sususpendeded aniformation… no that's not right… sus… pen… suspended… animation. That's it. My childhood right up until mom and dad died flashes before me._

_After I was first taught about the planets history, I learned that I could do certain things no other aurin could do and, that I couldn't do very well or most of the time at all, what all aurin can do._

_See, all aurin can speak what we know as the weave. Meaning we believe in and can interact with a force called "the Weave," an energy that connects all living beings. This allows us to make a sort of empathic connection with the environment around us, allowing us to speak with organisms like the trees, feel the health of their habitat in our gut, and feed off of the life energy of the flora. And in turn, we take care of their habitat in a symbiotic relationship. _

_But here is where things went downhill for me. Most of the time I simply couldn't understand them, like at all. My empathic powers slowly developed as I got older, but a lot of their feelings and emotions were lost in the wind to me._

_But what I could do was throw anything I held and hit my target, whether moving, dodging, or stationary. If I had something in my hand, I was a force to be reckoned with. So if I wasn't helping around the house, or helping in the yard. I was at home, in my room, reading. I read nearly every book I could get my hands on, even our previous Queen was impressed with the amount of information I retained, but nevertheless I kept to myself. I may have been a bit mischievous but I was probably one of the smartest children around._

_After our initial encounter with the new human race, I grew kinda fearful of them. I had a very bad feeling things may go south, I didn't know how or why, I just did._

_Then the other humans came and my fears were realized. We were rushed onto spacecraft when Queen Myala finally gave into the pleas of her people and hopped aboard a shuttlecraft and fled with our new friends. While my parents volunteered to assist the evacuations after placing me in Sam's protective hands. I begged from them to come, but they promised I would see them soon. _

_When the ship left the planet, a large dome of light covered one area that I remember from one of the books I read. It was the designated landing zone for our new allies as well as the open fields where we grew most of the vegetables. Only fourteen of the twenty spacecraft made it back to the ship. When they didn't appear when the roll call was done, not only had my whole life taken a nose dive, but I felt like I died a little on the inside._

_Sam cared for me, to the best of his abilities over the past year. Even with all the help he received from mothers from some of the tribes, sometimes things were really hard especially since he was the second in command until we found Nexus. _

_Serrick Brightland a highly decorated admiral of the Cassian fleet, rebelled against his own commanders and race, when the Dominion military turned weapons on its own citizens. Commandeering his own warship, the Star of Dominus, Brightland led Cassian rebels on a series of unexpected, devastating attacks - leaving the Dominion fleet in shambles._

_But the rebel admiral's early successes proved costly in the lives under him and materials. When the full strength of the Dominion military finally caught up to him and his rebellious crew, Brightland grimly surveyed the battlefield - then bravely set a course for the heart of the enemy fleet. Surprised by the suicide maneuver, the pursuing Dominion warships broke formation, and the other rebel starships were able to escape. _

_Against all odds, the Star of Dominus survived – but at a grave cost. Admiral Brightland sustained terrible injuries in the battle, and was placed into cryo-freeze in order to save his life. Rechristened The Gambler's Ruin, Brightland's vessel was converted to an arkship, and the rebels fled for their lives across the stars. Leaving Commander Durek in charge the exiles set forth to find a new home… and hopefully this time it will truly be ours to settle on…_

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted and my vision turned blue.

"Akane, can you hear me? Its time to get up, we are home." An all too familiar voice asks waking me from my cryo sleep.


End file.
